


不本意的奉纳与异端的崇拜

by siruphial



Category: Id:Invaded (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Foot Fetish, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siruphial/pseuds/siruphial
Summary: 在神的领土里进行对他人的崇拜是亵渎的吗？穴井户从没有也不打算去想这个问题。因为他所崇拜的唯一正把自己送给他一点点蚕食。illust：https://twitter.com/siruphial/status/1263192032761135107
Relationships: Fukuda Tamotsu | Perforator | Anaido/Narihisago Akihito | Sakaido
Kudos: 2





	不本意的奉纳与异端的崇拜

“嘶……等一下、你做什么…”

烟花散尽，最后一抹硝烟也已经被海风带走，神社的石灯笼明明灭灭，应和着草丛中求偶的虫鸣。

一只宽阔的大手托住纤瘦的脚掌，趾尖微微泛红，似乎感到有些紧张，蜷缩起来；脚的主人正坐在石阶段上，害他滑了一下，扭到脚踝的元凶木屐静静躺在两个台阶下面。而握住他脚的男人说着要替他检查伤处，却又紧握不放，手指还在他敏感的脚掌心若有若无地搔刮。  
酒井户想把脚抽回去，又担心挣扎动作太激烈把浴衣下摆弄乱，只好坐着叹气颦眉，瞪着他。

“关节扭伤的话，不及时处理可不行呀。”  
男人安之若素，嘴角的笑意变得更浓了，声音听上去就和他的眼神一样诚恳。

“不是什么大事……扶我到那边长椅上坐着休息一会就好了。快让我起来。”  
酒井户无奈地辩解。肌肤相碰的地方传来的感觉令他愈发不安，似乎那套着三连指环的手指有魔力，像章鱼的吸盘一样会给他留下难以消褪的印记。

“前辈总是这么爱逞强……”  
穴井户哀叹。他侧一侧头，耳朵上的钉和环闪闪发亮。  
“请偶尔也对我撒撒娇吧。”

金色眼瞳和向下画出顺从弧度的眉尾在对他宣誓忠诚。然而其下吐出花言巧语的唇舌正流露出叛逆的意思，舌尖灵巧滑过一排珠玉般的指甲盖，仿佛一串滑音扫过钢琴琴键，最后停在拇指趾尖，吻轻得就像一只红蜻蜓。他伸出舌尖，慢慢描摹柔软的指腹，随后延伸到关节，稍不留意整只脚趾便已经完全落入狼口。温暖湿热的口腔内侧轻轻吸吮，在脸颊上形成对应的凹陷，令他想起每次替他口交时对方几近虔诚的神情。

酒井户涨红了脸。说不清楚的羞赧混合气愤，也许还有惊讶，令他张口结舌。穴井户毫不在意，继续他的侵攻，舌头慢慢顶开趾缝，品尝细嫩皮肤。敏感的趾间嫩肉哪受得了这般舔弄，酥酥麻麻的感觉一缕缕爬上尾椎骨。酒井户轻声喘息，腿肚不易察觉地轻颤，撑在身体两侧的手掌也在不知不觉间捏成了拳头。

现在穴井户的目标已经转移到浮现出青色血管的脚背，他沿着趾骨一路亲吻上去，在脚踝稍作停留，呼吸喷吐在扭到的部位令他错觉那里正泡在一桶热乎乎暖洋洋的温泉水里。

随后狼露出獠牙，轻轻啃咬踝骨处薄薄皮肤。酒井户猝不及防，轻哼出声，小腿瞬间绷紧。穴井户把手伸过来，沿着胫骨背后曼妙曲线一路上滑，探进几何印花浴衣的下摆。  
似乎还不够似的，他把目标又移回脚底，伸出舌头勾弄白嫩掌心，仿佛那是一块上好的萨默赛特奶酪般，贪婪而又深情。  
在依次吮吸完每根脚趾之后穴井户的唇舌沿着脚跟蜿蜒而上，白皙小腿上的湿迹在石灯笼的烛火下闪闪发亮。他一直舔到膝盖，在健康血色覆盖的膝盖骨落下一吻。

“接下来的就似乎……不太适合在神明大人眼前侍弄了呢。”

end...？

**Author's Note:**

> 可能有后续，是普通的车。


End file.
